Attraction Takes Root & Love Blooms At The Grand Magic Games
by WindStar27
Summary: During the Grand Magic Games, two people, who normally might not meet, do. Set between episode # 160 - and episode #168. This is one scenario on how Meredy and Eve might meet. Its short. Requested by Mestwendyfan- It's not complete yet, because I might add more. Not sure, at this time.
1. ATR- Meetings

**Posted on: 6-24-17 Posted at: 2:45 pm (US-CST- GMT: -06:00)**

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **This story is based around Eve & Meredy. Set during the grand magic games. Its set after Meredy and Ultear's tickle/hot pepper attack on Jellal during his fight with Jura. So, this story starts out after Episode # 160 - and ends after Episode # is one scenario on how Meredy and Eve, might meet. Its short, and much does not really happen in this story. **

**I might continue it. I want to know- what my readers think, though- PLEASE. So, please let me know?!**  
 **Rated T to be safe-**  
 **(Recommended for older teens, rather than younger ones).**  
 **Another note after the story.**

 **Thank you to mestwendyfan for requesting that I write this pairing, as well as the other pairing requests you made!**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter #1: Meetings..._**

 ** _._**

During the second day of the grand magic games- Meredy, with her hood up covering her face; slipped into the city of Crocus. They were running out of provisions up in their spot in the hills.  
As she was exiting the shop she had just been shopping in, with bags loaded in her arms, so high that she could barely see around or over them- a man slammed into her. He knocked her to the ground, her groceries spilling from their bags all over the road.  
Her hood slipped from her head as she fell, and then cried out from pain- due to landing on a sharp rock. As she tried to gather her wits, and her things, she also tried to keep from drawing attention to herself.

Suddenly, a young blond man with crystal clear blue eyes was beside her. Helping her gather her groceries. As the last items were placed in the last bag, she found him taking her hands. She blushed as he smiled. She was memorized- he was beautiful! Then, she felt something being pressed into the hands that he held. Startled, she looked down, and saw her money pouch! Checking, she realized that it was not where it had been, no longer tied at her hip, the strings that tied it had been cut.

"Oh! Thank you, I didn't even realize it had fal-!"

"It didn't fall."

"Huh?"

Meredy said, blinking at the pretty young man.

"Then, how did it-?"

"Pick pocket-"

He said motioning somewhere behind himself. She blinked as he went on.

"-I stopped him and got it back for you."

She looked to where he pointed. A man was hog tied with a pile of snow on and around him. He appeared to be naked, under the snow, from what she could tell.

"Where are his clothes-? Snow-?! Hey, wait! I know you!"

She said looking back at the blond young man. But, he was already leaving. He waved at her over his shoulder, his other hand in his pocket.

"See you later, lovely lady. Sorry! I have to meet with my team!"

She blushed. She hadn't even noticed the other man picking her purse off of her... She realized now, that was likely why she was run into...

"Uh... Thank you!"

She called out after her blond helper.

 ** _'What was his name? He was in that game, "Hidden"... I think.'_**

She thought as she headed back to where she, Ultear and Jellal were camping.

* * *

"Meredy, are you OK?! You were gone longer than I thought you'd be-"

"Oh, Hi Ultear! Sorry. I ran into an issue with a... Thief."

"Are you OK? You weren't hurt, or discovered, were you?"

She smiled as she started unpacking the groceries.

"I'm fine. One of the guys from... Blue Pegasus, I think it was... He helped me out!"

Ultear noticed the blush on her face.

"Was he cute, then?"

 _ **'Yep! Really cute!'**_

Meredy thought, with a bright smile, but knew better than to voice it.

"Maybe you should go out with him, then..."

Ultear suggested, seeing the smile on her foster daughter's face. At that, Meredy dropped the item in her hands.

"I couldn't!"

"Why?"

"Umm... Hello? Were trying to hide!"

"You're the least well-known, of the 3 of us, sweetie..."

She paused, then grinned.

"I order you to go into town and have a night off! Find your hero and have some fun!"

Ultear said suddenly. Meredy looked at her, her eyes huge and shocked.

"B-but... I don't have anything to wear!"

She tried. Ultear smirked.

"I don't like it when you get that expression!"

Meredy said, backing away from her a bit.

"What expression?"

Asked the raven haired beauty, her hand snapping out and grabbing Meredy's.

"Its sinister!"

Said the pinknette. Ultear just laughed softly.

 ** _'That ads to the sinister vibe that she's giving off.'_**

Meredy thought, as Ultear dragged the girl into her tent, with her. Meredy was considering trying to run, when her foster-mother held a dress box out to her.

"Here. Use it tonight. Go out, look for him!"

"But that's your size!"

She said looking at the size on the dress tag.

"So? It should fit!"

"Why are you so-"

"Because you shouldn't be bound by my and Jellal's situation. You should have a life! Go get changed."

"Waa~"

Meredy protested as the woman shoved her towards her tent.

"If you're not out here so I can do your hair, in less than 20 minutes, I'll drag you out. And if you're not in that dress by then, I'll stuff you into it, myself!"

"Ok, OKAY!"

She said, going into her own tent. She didn't even remember the guy's name.  
Didn't they have more important things to do? She got lost in her thoughts and when Ultear stuck her head into the tent, she found Meredy with her breasts bared, and the dress on, but it was only up to her waist.

"What's taking so long?"

Ultear asked. Meredy blushed, covering her chest with an arm.

"I didn't know that you were smaller than me... On the top, Ultear..."

Meredy murmured. At that, Ultear came in.

"There's no way your bigger!"

* * *

When Jellal got back to their camp, he blinked. Meredy's tent was shaking and he could hear her shrieking every few minutes, along with Ultear muttering at her and the words... Big breasts?

 ** _'What... What the hell?'_**

He wondered. He could see shadows moving in the tent. It looked like she was attacking Meredy. He sat down and waited.

"Ok! Ok! I'm in the damn dress!"

Meredy screamed as she escaped. She froze, blinking at Jellal, as Ultear came out behind her.

"Oh, Jellal, hello!"

"First you have her sensory link to me, yesterday, then torture her, now this?"

He asked, looking at Meredy's wrists. No, not using Maguilty Sense bracelet... Ultear put her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't torturing her! She's going on a date."

"With whom?"

He was ignored.

"I don't know if I'll even find him!"

"Oh, you'll find him. You better!"

 ** _'That evil grin, again.'_**

Meredy sighed. She was afraid to move in this dress! Ultear had really crammed her into the thing! It was skin-tight. Almost obscenely tight! Jellal sighed.

"Should she-"

He started- but Ultear rounded on hm, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"Oh, don't you EVEN!"

She snapped at him.

"-After what we had to do to keep your ass safe! You almost blew EVERYTHING, in that fight with Jura! So, don't you DARE!"

She said, frowning at him. He flinched.

"Point taken."

He said, relieved, as Ultear turned her attention to the younger woman.

"Sit!"

Meredy squeaked and did as she said. Jellal watched, bored, as Ultear braided the girl's pink hair.

"Who is she after, anyway?"

He asked as Ultear declared her hair ready.

"A member of the team from Blue Pegasus."

Said Ultear. She offered Meredy the cloak she had when she went into the city earlier.

"Thanks."

Meredy said softly, as she draped it over her shoulders. Jellal just arched an eyebrow. He doubted it was Sir Ichiya or that rabbit. Not likely Jenny, or Hibiki. And Ren was involved with that girl from Lamia.

"Is it Eve Term, then?"

He asked. He hoped it wasn't Ichiya. Meredy's face light up.

"Yup! That's him."

She said beaming at Jellal. Ultear slapped the girl on the backside. Meredy yelped hopping away from the sadistic woman. Jellal blushed slightly, looking away. Meredy looked back at Ultear.

"Go. Have fun. I don't expect you to come back till the morning!"

 _"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN?!"  
_ **"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN?!"**

Both Meredy and Jellal asked her.

"If he's a good boy with common sense, hopefully, she'll be up most of the night, getting a REALLY good workout!"

Ultear said with a wink and a grin.

 _ **'Does anyone in that guild, have common sense?'**_

Jellal wondered, then he started trying to defend Meredy.  
Meredy sighed, red-faced. She turned and left as Jellal and Ultear had an argument about Meredy's "virtue." She used a spell to help herself find the way off the mountain in the dark. She stopped just after entering the city, to rest. While she was resting, Jellal contacted her through telepathy. He told her to be careful, use discretion when she needed to. And told her the name of, and where, the inn and bar that the Blue Pegasus's guild was staying at. She thanked him.  
Then, the connection broke. She was very nervous. But, she did want to see him, again. When she had gathered her courage, she got to her feet once more and asked for directions to the inn.

She was hoping that the members of Eve's team were sharing a bedroom. It would keep things from getting too out of hand... However, Hibiki and Jenny were in Hibiki's room. Ren was somewhere with Sherri. Ichiya and Mr. Blue bunny were talking with some women in a corner. Eve was sitting without his team. Talking to some other members of his guild and some, women. He became bored, after a while and excused himself. Leaving the inn, he headed down the street.  
Meredy had watched the inn while eating an ice cream cone, when Eve left, she had been too nervous to approach him. Especially after what Ultear had said: **_{{"If he's a good boy with common sense, hopefully, she'll be up most of the night, getting a workout!"}}_**.  
Just remembering it had Meredy's face going nearly fuchsia. The worst thing was: She wouldn't mind letting someone who looked like he did, seduce her.

 ** _'I'll bet he's a highly skilled lo- OH! What am I thinking...?!'_**

She thought with a mental kick to herself. She could feel her own interest in him causing her body to react. She shifted in her seat, then made a choice. Getting to her feet, she followed Eve. She was watching him from the corner of her eyes. Now he had stopped at a small street party. There was drink, food and dancing. Of course, the little play-boy was dancing with any pretty girl he saw. She didn't really think she was all THAT pretty, but still... To remain unnoticed, she stayed as far back as was possible, hoping to be overlooked. However... No luck.

"Hello beautiful, I didn't think that I would see you again, so soon,"

She smiled awkwardly as the he held his hand out to her.

"Care to dance?"

"Uh... I, uh"

She said, floundering. He took that as a go ahead, and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto the dance floor. 10 Minutes Later- Still Dancing: She was enjoying herself! And she liked the way his arms felt around her!

"You know, your really beautiful..."

He said, making her blush.

"T- Thank you..."

"By the way, my name is-"

"Eve Term, right?"

She said, finally looking up at him, right into his eyes. He smiled, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Right. And, you are?"

"I'm Me-"

She paused, he blinked, waiting. Their dancing stilled as her brain frantically thought!

"I'm sorry, Eve! I'm Melody."

She finally said, choosing a name similar to her real one.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Melody."

She blushed. Just looking at him made her insides flip. He wasn't gushing flowery words at her, that was a first in a long time for him, Eve wondered if something was wrong with him... As the two danced with some other couples, they both laughed, really enjoying themselves and the company of each other. After that, they went for a walk. He bought a flower and tucked it behind her ear as they found a fountain and sat beside it.

"I had a lot of fun, Eve. Thank you!"

She said a while later. He smiled as their eyes met again, he gently caressed her cheek, then leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips. He felt such a strong attraction to her. He had done that without thinking.

"I'm sorry..."

He said, pulling back a bit.

"Normally I would ask for permission, first."

She was blushing.

"It's... It's ok."

She said softly.

"I liked it..."

She added with smile. He smiled in return, framing her face with both hands.

"Then, may I kiss you again?"

She nodded and in the next instant his lips were back on her own.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning:**_

* * *

"What are you doing here?!"

Meredy groaned, flinching as the blanked was yanked from her. Then she jumped awake.

"Trying to sleep?! What else would I-?"

She asked and blinked as Ultear frowned.

"Did you find Eve?"

"I found him."

"Then why aren't you-?"

"Uh, because I'm not ready for that, with anyone, yet?"

She said and sighed as Ultear gave her a disbelieving look.

"Really? Your almost 20!"

Meredy, still blushing, nodded.

"I know..."

"Leave the girl alone, Ultear."

They both looked over to see Jellal stick his head into the tent, before he left for the day.

"Fine,"

Muttered Ultear as she left Meredy, to get dressed.

* * *

 _ **'It's already day 3 of the games, we still haven't sensed the magic that we were worried about! Why?'**_

Meredy thought, as she sat near Ultear's crystal ball. They had just watched the Millianna vs. Semmes fight. Which, Meredy found kind of boring. However, she got to her feet, when the next match was announced.

"Eve Traem v.s. Rufus Lore!"

 _ **'Eve!'**_

She thought, as she leaned towards the ball. She thought he looked really confident!

 _ **'You go, Eve!'**_

"Rooting for lover boy?"

Asked Ultear with a smirk. Meredy didn't dignify that with a response. But she did blush.

"If I'm not mistaken, Eve used to work for the council. Didn't he?"

She heard old man Yajima ask Lehar, who nodded.

"That's right, it was many years ago. But he started off as a custody enforcement rune knight, much like myself. Even back then, it was obvious that he possessed incredible talent. But it seems that his magic has grown since joining the Blue Pegasus guild."

Meanwhile, Eve was still fighting.

"White blizzard!"

"You know, that's pointless."

Rufus said appearing to vanish.

"Yeah, right!"

Eve said with a laugh in his voice.

"-That's what you think! My white blizzard may not look like much, but its gonna help me by finding the real you!"

His eyes shifted to a point to his left, and he flung his left hand out, while keeping the right in control of the blizzard.

"Right there! Go! Get him white fang!"

The blond man shouted, and then Rufus appeared, he dodged by leaping away.

"I've already memorized that spell, I'll counter it with: memory make."

He said placing two fingers on each temple. Ultear, standing to Meredy's left, frowned. Her arms crossed over her ample chest.

"He uses magic, that can give form to memories? Impossible!"

Meredy worried her bottom lip with her teeth. She was leaning forward more, hands on her knees, as she watched Eve's fight. At this point, he didn't seem likely to win. That worried her.

"Karma of the scorching earth!"

Shouted the Sabertooth Wizard. Eve screamed, and was sent flying. _(At this point, a hand flew to Meredy's open, mouth. Shocked tears stung her eyes...)_ after the explosion that sent him flying. He fell, landing hard on his side. He was a mess of singed skin and clothes, with bruises and other injuries all over. He lay there, groaning in pain for a minute, then he started to try to get up. But, he found that he couldn't- finally he collapsed with a groan of pain. Rufus had won.

* * *

 _ **Later - At The Hospital**_

* * *

That night- Eve lay in his bed, covered in bandages, half asleep/half awake and mentally berating himself for not doing better in the fight. He was so focused on his self loathing, that he did not hear his door open silently.  
Meredy, as quietly as was possible, slipped into the room he was in. Everything was dark in the room. Yet, she still had her hood up. So, when he felt a presence in his room, the 23-year-old fully came to, and, finding a hooded figure leaning towards him. He yelped and lashed out!

* * *

"Ow..."

Meredy said, rubbing her wrist. Eve sighed. He was now sitting on his hospital bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, Melody."

He said, she blinked, then smiled.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have snuck up on you. Not in the dark."

She said softly.

"…"

He watched her from under his bangs, he was too moody, at the moment, to try and be charming...

"…"

She didn't know what to say. Why did she even come here?!

"... So,"

Eve said finally, breaking the deafening silence. She looked at him, as he looked at her in turn.

"Uh, why are you here, Melody?"

She blinked.

"Oh. Well. I was..."

She and blushed again, looking at her hands.

"I uh... I was worried about you... After today..."

He looked startled, when she glanced back up at him.

"You came here... Just because I-?"

She nodded...

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have- I'll leave now...!"

She said, getting to her feet to leave but he stopped her. When she looked back at him, he was in her personal space. Before she could react, he was tilting her face gently, and then he was kissing her, claiming her lips in a heated, open mouthed kiss that set her blood on fire.

"Thank you."

He said softly, as he released her from the kiss. She nodded, mutely. This kiss had felt different! She turned and left, running from the place and him, before anything else could be said.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued- Maybe.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N# 2:**_

 _ **They just kiss, in this chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Necessary Disclaimers Section:**_

 _ **I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters. I just love the anime and the manga.I am making no money, whatsoever off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do. Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas. Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga.**_

 _ **~*~Windeen~*~**_

 _ **~*~Windy~*~** _


	2. ATR- Partings And Realized Feelings

**Posted on: 8-4-17. At 1:07 AM (US-CST; GMT: -06:00)**

 _ **A/N:**_  
 _ **I'm not feeling well at the moment- my Neurocardiogenic Syncope (the most common form of dysautonomia) is really bad, I can't stay out of bed (or awake for that matter) for long. So, between sleeping, and getting out of bed - I'm working my way out of my writer's block (not easy). And writing this on my cell phone (lol, also not easy).**_  
 _ **So, despite not having more than one review... I chose to write some more for this fic. Not sure if I'll do anymore for now, or not. I hope I kept the characters in character. I tried to, anyway. Let me know what you think. If you want more from this story, I might write more. Just not sure, at this time. I don't know if anyone else likes this or not. It would be nice to know that. Thank you very much for reading anyway!**_

* * *

 _ **.**_  
 _ **Chapter #2: Partings And Realized Feelings.**_

 _ **.**_

Ultear and Jellal were both asleep, in their respective tents when Meredy got back to camp. Everything & everyone, had remained as she had left them. She slipped into her own tent and changed, trying to catch her breath. Her mind kept flashing back to the way he had kissed her, that kiss had scared her a bit. It was just that intense. After a while though she finally calmed herself down a bit, and managed to will herself to get some sleep.

* * *

Over the next few days, Meredy refused to leave the camp. So, anything that they needed, Jellal bought on his way back from town, into camp. She refused to say anything about why she wouldn't go, but she did watch the games through Ultear's crystal ball. Day 4 came and went, the day after that was a free resting day. Then was the 5th and the last game day. It was a battle royal of sorts. She had heard what happened to Fairy Tail- about Lucy being thrown into the palace dungeon, from Jellal... but, Meredy was mostly focused on Eve and his friends. That is, until Gajeel took him out, along with Ren.

 _ **'Seriously!?'**_

She found herself raging mentally.

 _ **'Well, I suppose he WAS against a dragon-slayer, there...'**_

* * *

Game day 5 came and went, Fairy Tail- had won! Then, they heard about the eclipse gate. The full story, and she went to help her friends in fairy Tail. She still really didn't know what to think or feel about Eve. But, she hoped that he and his guild would be OK in the chaos that was about to break lose. Meredy hoped for his safety, even as she raced alongside Ultear to get to Natsu and the others in the palace, with the information that they had, for them.

* * *

 **The Next Morning, Eve:**

* * *

Eve walked along the shattered rubble of homes and businesses. He was trying to search for survivors. But, the blond man did not find anything- or, if he found something, it was mostly belongings, or dead bodies. The last straw, was when he found a small girl with curly pink hair. She had been in a bedroom, clutching a stuffed toy... She had been crushed by a part of the roof. Her parents were found not far away. He suddenly turned, and ran. Eve only stopped, when he reached his friends. Skidding to a stop beside Hibiki, who was using his archive magic, Eve braced his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Another dead little girl... Her Parents, as well..."

He informed his friend, who nodded sadly and made a note of the location of the site Eve gave him... Then Hibiki looked up, when he saw Eve start to walk away.

"Weren't you working in that direction?"

He pointed the opposite direction from where Eve was now headed. Eve waved over his shoulder- without looking back.

"I seriously need a break or else I'll puke!"

With that he was off running. Hibiki sighed softly. Eve was the youngest of their group. He had also once been in the rune knights. This had to be seriously upsetting him. Hibiki let everyone else know that Eve was gone on brake, for a bit.

* * *

As Eve ran, the image of that girl's hair color kept flashing through his mind.

 _ **'Melody... Is she OK?'**_

He asked himself, not for the first time. Then he wondered if he was insane! No one girl, had ever interested him the way she did.

* * *

 _ **'Where is Ultear!?'**_

Meredy thought tiredly as she walked around, searching for her surrogate mother. Earlier, she had met up again with Jellal, they had searched for Ultear together, but, then they got separated. Ultear had just seemed so depressed the night before... Then she just vanished. Just like that, she was missing. Tears stung Meredy's eyes at the thought of losing another mother. Another person that she loved so much! Just then, she saw a flash of blond hair run past her. She felt her heart skip a beat. She went to look around a building's shattered corner, when she found Eve doing the same, both yelped in shock as they realized how close they were.

 _ **'He's alive!'**_

She thought to herself. At the same time that he thought:

 _ **'She's alive!'**_

They smiled warmly at each other.

"Melody... I'm so glad you're OK!"

He said, taking a step closer, that's when he saw the tears swimming in her eyes.

"M-Melody? Are you OK-?"

"Oh, Eve!"

She cried suddenly and flung herself into his arms, hugging him around the chest.

 _ **'She's shaking...'**_

He realized, as her legs gave out, and he was forced to either collapse with her, or pick her up. Making a choice, the blond man scooped her into his arms, as she sobbed into his shirt. He sat on some rubble and just held her as she cried. Finally, after about 15 long minutes, she had cried herself to sleep in his arms. He really didn't know what else to do.  
So, he took her back to the inn... What was left of it, anyway. He got Jenny, who had been mildly hurt the night before, and asked her to get *Melody* out of what she was wearing (it was tight looking, and her body couldn't properly rest or relax like that) and he gave Jenny one of his button up shirts to put *Melody* in. After some teasing from Jenny, he left the room and waited for her to change the girl. After longer than he expected, Jenny left the room with Melody's clothes.

"I'm going to wash these- they are really dirty! And... Anyway, she had injuries. I treated those."

"How bad?"

"Not too bad. But, she has a damaged hip. I'd say- either a sprain or fracture. There were a lot of cuts, scrapes, and other cosmetic injuries here and there. And a lot of bruising. Some of them are really nasty looking too."

She said as she left, taking Melody's clothes with her. Meanwhile, Eve went back into his room. He sat beside her, and took her hand gently into his own.

"Why are you occupying so much of my thoughts?"

He wondered, gently caressing her cheek.

* * *

 _ **{{"Ultear?!"**_  
 _ **Meredy found herself in darkness. It was so dark, that she couldn't even see her feet! But there, in front of her stood Ultear. There was a spotlight on the older woman. Meredy saw her smile then she turned and walked away. The light followed her as she went. Meredy tried to do the same, but, her legs wouldn't move. They seemed to be glued to the ground!**_

 _ **"Ultear! Ultear, wait! Please!"**_

 _ **She called out.**_

 _ **"Please, mama! Don't leave me alone, again!"**_

 _ **She cried out again.}}**_

The next thing she knew; she was sitting up, face to face with Eve. Meredy was covered in sweat, with tears soaking her face. She was breathless and horse from crying so hard, in her sleep. The pink-haired girl could tell that her hair was falling loose around her back and shoulders, it was plastered to her sweaty skin.

 _ **'Where is my headpiece?'**_

She wondered, blinking into Eve's clear blue eyes. That's when she noticed him saying something. Her heart was pounding so fast, though, she hadn't heard him... He moved, and she noticed a damp cloth in his hand. He had tried to cool her face with it.

"Melody?"

He tried again, she blinked.

 _ **'Ah, yeah, I'm... I'm Melody, to him...'**_

She sighed, closing her eyes and placing both her hands over her face. Meredy took a deep breath and then released it, as she pushed her hands up over her face, into her hair and pushed the offending pink mop from her face as she forced a smile at Eve.

"Hi Eve! Uh... I must look like a mess?! I'm so sorry for just collapsing on you like th-"

"What happened?"

She stopped, blinking at his serious and worried face.

"Huh?"

"I'm not stupid, Melody. While you were sleeping, you were crying and screaming for a known criminal to not leave you."

She froze in place.

"Ah...?"

Was all she could manage to say.

"Ultear. That's Ultear Milkovich, right?"

She let the forced smile fall, tears threatening her again as she looked at her hands.

"This is such a mess..."

Meredy whispered softly. She stared at her hands, which were now in her lap.

"I'm not judging."

He said softly, with a sigh, as he took her hands into his.

"Do you want to talk about... Whatever happened? Did Ultear go missing last night, in all that hellish chaos?"

She blinked and looked up at him. His face was open and honest. Eve was willing to listen, sympathetic, and patient. She opened her mouth, but there was a knock at the door. Eve gave her an apologetic look and got to his feet, after placing a kiss on the knuckles of her right hand. She watched him head back toward the door. Then she glanced out the window.

 _ **'It's dark out now... It was mid-morning, when I ran into Eve. How long was I asleep...?'**_

Just then, she heard the door close, and she looked over, Eve sat some clothes on her side of the bed. That's when she noticed:

"Those are my clothes..."

"Yes, I asked Miss Jenny to change you so you could relax and sleep, and she washed and dried them for you."

"So I could... Relax? No wonder it's dark outside, already..."

"Yeah... I didn't expect you to sleep this long. I was starting to get worried."

"I'm sure, what's it been now? 8 hours?"

He smiled slightly.

"It was around 11 am when we ran into each other. It's now 9:57pm."

"Wow! I am so very, very sorry. I've imposed on you!"

She said starting to get up, but he gently stopped her with a hand on top of one of hers, and one word falling from his lips:

"Meredy."

She froze, blinking at him.

"How did you-?"

She was stopped as he suddenly claimed her lips in a deep kiss, his tongue teasing her to respond him, in kind. Meanwhile, a hand came up, he gently caressed her face, softly as he kissed her deeply, and slowly. Meredy relaxed into his embrace, and kissed him back, with a whimper. Finally, when the kiss was broken eve rested his forehead against her own, his eyes locked onto her's.

"Jellal stopped by, along with a member of Fairy tail. I'm not sure who- probably Erza, I would assume. He asked, as Mystogun, if anyone had seen a girl named "Meredy" and showed Jenny your photo. Jenny told him that you had been looking for someone, collapsed, and were resting in her room. He thanked her, and asked her to let you stay the night. She agreed and the two left."

"How do you know it was-?"

"Jellal, and Ultear run Crime Sorciere. You were calling out Ultear's name... And, then, there is this:"

He beached down, slightly lifting the tail of his shirt, that was covering her thighs (thankfully, Jenny had left her panties on)... Meredy blushed, seeing part of her guild mark. It was on her outter thigh, just below her hip, small, and black.

"Ah... Yeah- I... Uh."

He dropped the shirt, as she stammered slightly. Jenny had told him that she had seen a guild mark on Meredy, but she hadn't recognized it. This was the first time he looked. He was blushing, himself, at even looking.

"Who are you, Meredy?"

He asked, looking her in the eyes. Meredy bit her lip nervously. She took a deep breath, and started to answer, when he suddenly sighed, and leaned forward, resting his forehead against her shoulder.

"On second thought, forget it... I don't really care. Either way, I'm lost."

"Huh!?"

"I think I'm in love with you, Meredy..."

She gasped softly.

"You can't be serious!?"

"I am."

"You don't even know me, though!"

"I know how I feel when I'm with you. I know that much. And, I can tell you're not a bad person. I don't care who you are, or what you've done. That's very unlike me. I usually care. But, I don't. I just want to know your safe, and alright! I love you... I'm sure of it."

"Oh, Eve..."

She whispered, hugging him. Silence filled the room, and then she felt him startle. He pulled back and looked down at her. On each of them, on their left wrists, glowing strong, and pink, was a sensory link bracelet. He could feel emotions similar to his own, but, still different. They were surging from her and into him.

"What is-?"

"Just, be quiet, and kiss me."

He blinked at her demanding tone, then pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply, without having to be told twice. She whimpered, the bracelets enhancing the experience for both. Shortly after, they broke the kiss, both red-faced, and breathing hard. An instant later, Meredy buried her face in his chest. He looked at his wrist, feeling the sudden flow of emotions stop. The bracelet was gone.

"That was cool... Wow..."

She whispered against his shirt. He laughed, knowing what she meant.

"Yes, yes it was... What did you do?"

"I sensory linked us. If you were my enemy, I could have killed us both with it, by killing myself."

"It transfers pleasure, and emotions, as well as pain and death, I assume?"

She nodded again.

"Did you doubt what I was saying?"

"Not really. I'm... I'm just not so good at expressing my feelings."

"Was that the overwhelming feeling I was-?"

She nodded again slowly.

"Why won't you look at me?"

"I could feel how badly you wanted me... And, I feel the same way..."

He smiled, and gently shifted them, so that they could kiss, he kissed her softly.

"I won't force myself on you."

He said, thinking she was scared. She shook her head.

"I... I just..."

She was looking away, blushing deeply. He felt the surge of her feelings again, and there was the bracelet. She felt exactly the same way, as he did. How she felt about him, and how much she wanted him. He then slowly made her look straight at him.

"Have you ever?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Then, if we do this, I suggest that you remove those link bracelets, until I tell you otherwise, the sensory overload might kill us."

He whispered, and claimed her lips in another heated kiss, as she removed the bracelets.

* * *

 _ **Early The Next Morning:**_

* * *

Meredy shifted slightly, and sighed in contentment. She came to, with fingers gently combing through her hair. The Pinknette was totally naked. Laying on Eve's chest. He was naked as well! She could feel his heart beating under her ear. Meredy hurt everywhere, but, still. she was happy! She remembered the pain and pleasure from the night before, and stretched on top of him.

"You're awake?"

She felt his fingers still in her hair, as she heard his voice.

"Yeah - don't stop. That was relaxing..."

She said softly, snuggling closer to him. He chuckled softly and she smiled at the feel of the rumble of it under her cheek, as his fingers started moving in her hair again.

"How do you feel now? Sore? Was I too rough on you?"

He asked her softly. She smiled slightly.

"No. I'm OK. I feel fine, a bit like my limbs have been liquefied, though. You weren't too rough. Is that why you told me to link us before you... Uh... Took my-?"

Eve nodded. He remembered the pain he had felt through the sensory link. He had never been with a girl who hadn't been with anyone else before him. So, he had been afraid that he would hurt her. That's why he had stopped himself, and told her to sensory link them. He felt her pain. But, it had seemed to him, more painful, than she indicated, it felt to her.  
Still, she had assured him that she could deal... It had been hard for him to move through the pain he felt from her. After the pain, though... The sensory link had helped to enhance to the good parts, as well.

"I wasn't sure of how to act, with someone who was having their first time."

He said honestly... She smiled and lifted her torso from his, before he could say or do anything, she kissed him. He smiled and kissed her back. When the kiss broke, she hugged him again.

"Thank you."

She said, softly. He tightened his arms around her.

"You're going to leave, soon, aren't you?"

She was quiet a moment, then:

"I can't leave Jellal alone. And, I need to find Ultear. She was like my mother."

He nodded, nuzzling her hair.

"Will I see you again, Meredy?"

She nodded.

"When we're able to walk in the light, again. I'll come find you. No matter how long that takes."

"I'll wait for you."

"Just act how you have been. I know your feelings for me. I won't even be jealous."

He laughed at that, and kissed her again, rolling them over so that she was below him.

"I love you."

He said, she smiled up at him as tears rolled down her cheeks, to her ears.

 _ **'I'll miss you.'**_

She thought, as he pushed back into her warmth, with a groan.

"I don't know why, Eve. But, I love you too."

She said as he kissed her again and the two began moving together.

* * *

Hours later, Meredy was where she had started the day before: Beside Jellal, walking around, looking for their missing guild-mate.  
"Despite the situation, you seem to be rested. I'm glad I asked Blue Pegasus to let you stay."  
Jellal said suddenly, when they stopped to take a break. She blushed slightly.

"Yes, well... I wish I knew where Ur went!"

She said, sighing. Not too long after that, Doranbolt came and found them, telling them about wiping Lehar's memories, and those of the other people in the council, of the night of the dragon attacks. He mentioned reprimanding the royal family, and a few other things, Meredy's mind, was switching between: thoughts of Eve, her friends in Fairy Tail and the missing Ultear.  
It was half a day later that they ran into the strange old woman who gave them the note.  
That was when she allowed her emotions to show again. Ultear was gone. She had sacrificed her remaining time for everyone. Meredy would never see her again. It was just her and Jellal now. She just stood there and cried.

* * *

 _ **'It'll be quite some time before I can see Eve again...'**_

Meredy thought sadly, some time later. She knew Ultear had wanted her to find happiness, but, the girl would not abandon her friend, leaving him alone, to be with Eve. She hoped that Ur would understand... And hoped that she could keep her promise to him, some day, that she WOULD be able to see him once more.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Finished for now...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Necessary Disclaimers Section:**_  
 _ **I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters. I just love the anime and the manga.**_  
 _ **I am making no money, whatsoever off of this.**_  
 _ **This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans that love it as much as I do.**_  
 _ **Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas.**_  
 _ **Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga.**_  
 _ **~*~Windeen~*~**_  
 _ **~*~Windy~*~**_


End file.
